


Twilight Unsolved

by Noraivy



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Mentions of Violence, Mike and Eric Host Buzzfeed Unsolved, Murder Mystery, Script Fic, joking about murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2020-11-26 04:21:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20924078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noraivy/pseuds/Noraivy
Summary: Mike Newton and Eric Yorkie start an unsolved murder youtube channel and begin to investigate unsolved murders and disappearances that seem to be getting closer and closer to home...Case 1: Rosalie Hales DisappearanceCase 2: Mary Alice Brandon





	1. The Murder of Rosalie Hale

**Author's Note:**

> This is formatted as a script because of that's the form I had to use! sorry if its a bit confusing to read!

[INTRO: a small dark room, decorated with expansive pinboards, two young men sit at a table, one is small and fair the other tall and dark]

Mike: Hello and welcome to another episode of unsolved mysteries.  
Eric: I'm Eric Yorkie  
M: And I’m Mike Newton  
E: and today well are going to be discussing the horrifying murders following the disappearance of New York socialite... Rosalie Hale.  
M: Before we get into it, a bit of background on why we chose this case. Back in our high school days, there was a girl in our grade named Rosalie Hale so this case stood out because of that.  
E: Imagine naming your kid that geez  
M: what after a missing socialite?  
E: Yeah  
M: Maybe they just wanted to add a Lil bit of glamour  
E: or they were psychos  
M: (wheeze) Probably  
E: we did look back in our yearbook to the prove this girl existed, and this is where we would cut to a photo but um.. neither she nor any member of her family had photos in our yearbook  
M: and they were a big family  
E: very creepy  
M: Yeah kinda culty now I think about it… yo if you want us to investigate the creepy family from out high school, hit us up in the comments below.. but for now let us get into the case of Rosalie Hale.  
E: But not the one from our school  
M: (wheeze) obviously!!!  
M: Rosalie Hale was born in 1901  
E: So would be far too old to attend our high school  
M: Can you shut up, I am begging you  
E: sorry  
M: Anyway, Rosalie Hale was born in 1915, the daughter of a rare goods importer.  
E: imagine if that was still a job, oh I would love that, "Yo Eric what do you do? Oh me? I'm import.. rare goods"… yo was he a drug dealer?  
M: (wheeze) not as far as we know, but hold onto that idea  
E: wait seriously?  
M: there are some weird theories.  
M: Rosalie was very wealthy and considered a great beauty of her time

[cut to a phot of Rosalie Hale, from an old newspaper]

E: yo she lowkey looks like Rosalie from School right?  
M: they're both.. blonde?  
E: do you not see it?  
M: Her wealth and beauty led to her catching the eye of one Royce King, heir to the great King banking dynasty  
E: if it is such a great dynasty how come I haven't heard of it?  
M: if you would shut up for one second maybe you’d find out.  
E: oooh threatening  
M: Royce and Rosalie had a whirlwind courtship and soon became engaged, and this is where it starts to get... scary  
E: I'm ready  
M: One evening in 1920, the day before her wedding Rosalie left her house to visit her friend Vera Jones, she stayed for dinner and then refused Veras husbands offer to walk her home, she left their house, and was never seen again.  
E: I hate that phrase, “never seen again”  
M: sends shivers down your spine  
E: chilling  
M: Rosalie's parents and Royce's family both funded searches to no avail, but a week after her disappearance another terrifying thing happened.. James Callum was murdered in his family home.  
E: who?  
M: This may seem unrelated but James was a cousin of Royce and had been out with him on the night of Rosalie's disappearance, the police were quick to connect the incidents and summarise that perhaps Rosalie was also a victim of this killer.  
M: This theory was supported by the fact that not three days later another of Royce's friends, one George Rodgers was also found dead. His and James' murders were identical, strangulation with not a drop of blood spilt.  
E: what a way to go  
M: what strangulation?  
E: takes your to breath away  
M:(wheeze) I hate you for that  
M: two more of Royce's friends Henry Jacobs and Kirk Thomas were also murdered identically four days later these two on the same night. The murders were enough that Royce and his family hired security guards to stand outside his room as he slept. But this was little help, as two days later Royce and both the guards were found murdered.  
E: So they weren't very good at their job  
M: that could be said  
E: so now are you going to get into the theories? Want to hear about the drugs  
M: Well you have to wait for that, there have been many theories around these incidences, aside from the first just regular serial killer theory, so I have chosen just four to present, two I think are likely one is a little odd and the fourth one is truly crazy.  
E: cant wait.  
M: better prepare yourself  
M: theory one.  
M: This theory suggests that these murders were a result of some dodgy deal the King family had with the mafia and is one of the most popular theories.  
E: does sound very 1920s  
M: This theory suggests that Royce's father Royce King I had a deal with the mafia to launder their ill earned gains, however, he cut ties once he became successful, so these murders were the retribution.  
E: All sounds good so far I’m not going to lie, this seems like something the Mafia would do.  
M: Right, but the problem is there have never been any proven links between the Kings and the Mafia.  
E: (wheeze) Well that throws a damper on that doesn’t it  
E: What was the police in the 1920s just like "murder? Must be the mafia! Case solved”  
M: To be fair you were the same way  
E: true  
M: so while this theory seemed reasonable the lack of evidence has us reaching for a better explanation  
M: which bring us to theory two, that Royce murdered Rosalie.  
E: What?! This came out of nowhere  
M: Let me explain! A search of Rosalie's route home that fateful night found a noticeable amount of blood and her beret in an alleyway near her home.  
E: oh no  
M: Yep and this alleyway was near where Royce had been spent the night drinking with friends  
E: oh I don't like this  
M: Royce's maid reported that that night when he returned home he was behaving erratically and had blood on his clothes, she put this down to his being drunk, but became suspicious following Rosalie's disappearance.  
E: Oh just a classic stag night, get drunk, kill your fiancee...  
M: This theory is backed up by a lot of circumstantial evidence and numerous reports of Royce being violent in nature, however a motive for the murder is not present, the possibility that he ran into Rosalie on her way home and due to being completely drunk, managed to murder her accidentally had been suggested by many.  
E: Accidentally...  
M: you sound unconvinced  
E: I mean he had no motivation right? And he was also murdered?  
M: well this theory runs that after Royce murdered Rosalie a group of her admirers and her family hired a killer to wreak vengeance on the murderers, as they knew the police wouldn’t convict.  
E: I kind of like that, the idea of a squad of vengeance, we need that nowadays.  
M: hit men?  
E: sure  
M: okay.. well I think this theory has a bit more evidence but it is still a little off, so than bring us to our more unconventional theories  
E: yes!!!!  
M: and the third theory is the one you predicted earlier  
E: drugs!  
M: sort of...  
M: this theory suggests that Rosalie's father was involved in some early forms of bootlegging and again his daughter and son in law to be were killed in retribution  
E: right  
M: You sound disappointed  
E; I am a bit, though it was going to be cooler.  
M: wait for theory four  
M: this theory also has little proof but it gave a reason for a mob killing and a background to Rosalie's wealth that was a little more criminal.  
M: however there is still little evidence  
E: which brings us to  
M: which bring us to theory four: Rosalie killed the men.. as a revenge ghost  
E: a revenge ghost!  
E: no way  
M: don't like this one?  
E: it's stupid already  
M;( wheeze) hear me out  
E: fine  
M: This theory suggests that Rosalie was murdered by Royce but it wasn't a hitman who wreaked vengeance but her.  
E: If this wasn't a ghost I might buy it  
M: there were witnesses  
E: no  
M: yes  
M: you see Royce didn’t just hire two security guards he hired three, and that night he was killed one of them was going to make a coffee for the men on guard and he saw a young woman in a wedding dress, walking down the upstairs corridor towards Royce's room. The next thing they heard was a scream and he ran to find all three dead.  
E: oh wow  
M: so perhaps the was the vengeful spirit of Rosalie taking her revenge on her murderers  
E; or a dramatic hitman  
E: or his imagination  
M: that's what the police supposed, but this story has stuck into the minds of the children of Rochester and made a great ghost story for the past 100 years.  
E: But it's fake  
M: (wheeze) probably  
M: So those are our theories  
M: buy any of them?  
E: you know? nothing very convincing this episode  
M: These gruesome murders and the ghost associated with them have captured imaginations for years and to this day no convincing explanation has been found so, for now, this case remains unsolved!  
M: comment below your thoughts and tell us what mysteries you want to see next.  
E: But no more revenge ghosts  
M: (wheeze)


	2. The Disappearance of Mary Alice Brandon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally wrote more of this! Again it's in the weird script format, but hope you enjoy!

(INTRO as before Mike and Eric sit at a small table surrounded by pin boards)

Mike: Hello and welcome to another episode of unsolved mysteries.  
Eric: I'm Eric Yorkie  
M: And I’m Mike Newton  
E: and today we are going to be investigating the disappearance of Mary Alice Brandon, and guys this is a little special, we’re going on a field trip  
M: Or I guess we will have already been on a field trip and will be showing them clips.  
E: Don’t ruin the magic.  
M: This is another very old case and one that has elements of the… supernatural.  
E: (Groan)  
M: Oh shut up  
E: why do you have to make everything about ghosts.  
M: Do you know what this shows about?  
M: Anyway let's get into it!  
M: Mary Alice Brandon was born in 1901 in Biloxi, to a Jewel trader and his wife.  
E: I love the names people used to have back then like no-one has two names anymore  
M: (Wheeze) Do you not have a middle name?  
E: Why would I?  
M: Anyway, Mary’s father would travel for work, leaving her and her mother alone for long stretches of time.  
E: Ooh this isn’t one of those, two-family stories are is?  
M: No its… a lot worse.  
E: Oh dear  
M: As a child, Mary got a reputation for being, a little bit odd, she would claim she could see the future and would become hysterical if she thought people didn’t believe her.  
E: Is this the supernatural part.  
M: Wait and see…  
M: In 1911, Mary had a particularly scary premonition and told her mother she could see that she was soon going to die, a diary kept by her aunt suggests that Mary’s mother believed this and stopped going out.  
E: Not going to lie if my 10-year-old daughter said I was going to die, I’d be pretty freaked out too.  
M: I know right! I’d be so scared!  
M: Mr Brandon found his wife and daughters fears ridiculous and refused to accommodate them, however on the 12th October 1911 Mrs Brandon took a short walk to the store and never returned. A search found her body in a ditch, and she was pronounced dead on the scene.  
E: Murder?  
M: The coroner's report suggested it was accidental, but revealed intense blunt force trauma to her head was the cause of death.  
E: That's no accident.  
M: I would have to agree.

(Scene Cut: Eric and Mike stand on a country road, in Biloxi, Mississippi)

M: This is the place.  
E: where they found the body?

(Mike turns and points to a shallow ditch by the roadside)

M: right here  
E: It's pretty in the middle of town? Be hard to murder someone here with no one noticing  
M: Yeah but this was like a hundred years ago, you have to imagine all the houses here are like gone, and there are just a couple of houses and a store.  
E: Wow there really was nothing to do back then was there, explains why there were so many murders.   
M: (wheeze)

(Scene cut: Back in-studio)

M: With his wife dead, Mr Brandon quickly remarried, a woman nearly 10 years his junior named Helena Barrett. The diary records claim that while Helena was fond of Mary’s younger sister, she found the Mary “Terrifying and strange”.  
E: I don’t blame her. Though I have to say remarrying that soon is kinda suspicious.  
M: Right? And that seems to be a common thought, records suggest many people found Mr Brandon's actions to be a little odd.  
E: He totally killed his wife.  
M: Maybe. Anyway, this is where things get really weird. Five years later when Mary was 16 she ran away from home. She turned up on her aunt's doorstep claiming her Father had killed her mother and planned to kill her too.  
E: Oh My God  
M: The aunt turned her away…  
E: Your kidding?!?  
M: Nope, this is all real life. Mary then headed to the Town Marshall who...  
E: listened to and helped her?  
M: Nope again, he had her committed to a mental asylum two states away.  
E: You’re kidding?  
M: (shakes his head ruefully)

(Scene Cut: Mike and Eric stand in the ruins of an abandoned asylum, Mike holds a torch and is visibly shaken, Eric looks amused)

M: We stand here in the very asylum Mary was sent too.  
E: Creepy  
M: Definitely, it has fallen into disrepair but is still popular amongst historians and ghost hunters.  
E: Like us!  
M: Sure. This is the very place Mary Brandon met her unfortunate end. After two years here, she disappeared without a trace from her cell, no sign of her was ever found and in 1922 a month before her 21st birthday she was declared legally dead.  
E: That's horrible.  
M: So we are going to try out best to make contact with her and see if we can find out what happened.  
E: Oh no  
M: But first let's discuss some theories

(Scene cut: Back to the studio)

M: There are a couple of pretty convincing theories her, I’m gonna say.  
E: As long as theirs no aliens or ghosts…  
M: well.  
E: Oh heck  
M: Nah the ghosts are later  
E: Okay, I’m gonna trust you.  
M: Okay so theory 1 is that she died in the asylum and her death was covered up. In the ward Mary was assigned to she is recorded as having undergone shock therapy.  
E: Just because she thought she could see the future?   
M: unfortunately so, in addition a typhoid outbreak in 1918 killed a large number of patients, and may have affected Mary as she is recorded as having had her head shaved.  
E: This is all awful, but I have to say if she died of typhoid why would they lie?  
M: That's what many have said. The theory suggests that she was accidentally killed in electroshock therapy, and as the asylums reputation was already suffering from the fallout of the typhoid outbreak, they buried her secretly so no one would suspect they were mistreating their patients.  
E: I’ll level with you I’m convinced already.  
M: Wait a bit, the next theories are even better.  
M: Theory 2, is that her father “took care of her” as she knew too much. This suggests that she was actually correct about her others death, and not content with her being alive but locked away her father either killed her or payed to have her killed to keep her quiet.  
E: I'm not going to lie, these are all pretty depressing.  
M: yeah well its a murder.  
E: sure but. I’m mean there's no potential here for a couple of Eric bants.   
M: Please don’t call them that.  
E: Classic Yorkie Crackers  
M: (wheeze) Stop  
M: I personally think this theory has a lot of potential, especially since I'm certain Mr Brandon was responsible for his wife's death, however, I think the lack of a body does affect both these theories and also the fact that Mary was already locked up and discredited means the motivation is weak.  
M: which brings us to out last and my personal favourite, theory, that Mary was abducted, or rescued by the asylum groundskeeper.  
E: Okay this one I like, this has potential for a happy ending.  
M: Abducted?  
E: hey I’ll take what I can get.  
M: The basis of this theory is that the groundskeeper who worked at the asylum, disappeared the same time as Mary.  
E: Oh okay, so like this is the one.  
M: Exactly! The groundskeeper was said to be fond of Mary by other workers and apparently talked to her regularly. Its suggested he decided to help her escape, or to take her away, and as a worker he would have had access and opportunity.  
E: I can see why you left this till last, I wouldn’t have bought either of the others if I’d heard this first.  
M: see this is why I plan.  
M: with these theories in mind lets go back to the field.

(Scene cut: back in the asylum Eric and Mike stand by a small black box)

M: We are all familiar with the spirit box  
E: It’s still stupid.  
M: Shut up  
E: hey don’t bash the truth man.  
M: we’re going to turn on the box and this should hopefully give Mary, or any other unhappy spirits the chance to speak to us.  
M: I'm turning on the box now.

(Mike leans forward and turns the box on, it begins to skip through radio channels in a burst of static)

M: Okay let us introduce ourselves, my name is Mike  
E: And I’m Eric  
M: If their anyone here could they tell us their name  
Spirit Box: (Vague noises)  
M: Sorry can you repeat that?  
SB: (garbled)  
M: Is Mary Alice Brandon here?  
SB: YES  
M: that's was so clear didn’t you hear that?!  
E: eh, I'm not sure  
M: Mary if your here can you give us some clue of how you died  
SB: (garbled)  
M: Oh no  
E: Okay what did you think that said?  
M: … “Still here”  
E: Bullshit  
M: Mary are you still in this building  
SB: NO  
M: you heard that right?  
E: Yeah that was actually pretty clear  
M: I hate this  
E: If your here can you give us a sign, maybe grab Mikes's arm, give him a little pat on the head.  
M: Don’t encourage it…

( A loud crash as a tile falls from the dilapidated ceiling)

M: (Screams and grabs Eric)  
E: Oh come on its an old building  
M: Are you kidding?! You asked for a sign!  
M: Mary was that you  
SB: YES  
M: (Squeak of terror)  
E: What do you want?  
SB: (Garbled)  
E: Spaghetti? Did it just say spaghetti?  
M: Okay I am truing the box off and getting out of here.  
E: Oh come one  
M: Goodbye Mary, I’m not going to miss you,   
E: Goodbye:

(Cut scene: Studio)

M: I think we got some pretty convincing evidence there.  
E: Oh we did not!  
M: I call nearly being crushed by a tile convincing, and we had some pretty clear words on the spirit box.  
E: Well there was nothing to convince me.  
M: When is there ever?  
E: Touche  
M: While our commune with the spirits left us with more questions than answers, the mystery of how Mary Alice Brandon's life ended remains. Did she die a tragic death in the asylum, or did she escape to better things, maybe in the future we will find out, but for now, the case of Mary Alice Brandon remains, unsolved.  
M: comment below your thoughts and tell us what mysteries you want to see next.  
E: I’m gonna say I think the events leading up to her disappearance were actually more interesting the disappearance itself  
M: I mean the seeing the future part is kinda weird.  
E: Hey remember that girl from high school that used to pretend she could see the future?  
M: can we cut?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave a comment if there are any more twilight mysteries you want talked about!

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is a little mental but if you want to see any more twilight series discussed or investigated even just ask and let's face it ill probably write it!!


End file.
